


The ilusions of Draco Malfoy

by DLABM_slt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Genderfluid Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Rimming, Room of Requirement, Slytherins have they own private bedroom, Vaginal Sex, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLABM_slt/pseuds/DLABM_slt
Summary: Non canon where draco malfoy is actualy a squib but some how he is still able to do magic, it's just not the same, he has the power of illusions and see others memories when he touch their forehead.WARNINGFell free to do works inspirated by this one(after all, I would love to have more fics like this one) but do not copy.Thank you all!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Explanations

First september and I am already on my way to Hogwarts alone on my own space in the hogwarts express. It is still a little bit to hot outside but luckly the train is at a regular temperature, so I won't need to take my formal Hogwarts robes.

If you don't know me personally like my familly does you might not know but if you are an outside view, you will know that I'm just a regular wizard from a wealthy and pureblood family that thinks that is better then everyone else. Well not like that.

Only my parents, Pansy and Blaise know, because they were the only ones to notice.

I am a squib.

I do not have magic and I am unable to controll it, except for potions, you don't really need magic to be a good potioner, but there is a reason why nobody ever notice and I'm one of the best students of my year.

Well, I was very common child until my 10 years old, by that age my magic I show alredy be doing accidental magic, but no, I wasn't. My father, who didn't want to show anyone that his son was a squib, studied all the Malfoy library and did a lot off exames on me to try to resolve my problem, instead he discovered that I am in fact special in another way.

I am something that never existed, I am not a wizard but I am a very powerful illusionist, so powerful that I can even change my self into an entiry woman or animals,or recreate massive explosions with a big amout off damage in a very realistic way and nobody notice a single difference, and of course I am also able to see peoples past by touching their forehead. But I well be never able to do transfigurations or spell in the way that regular wizards do. It is because of my illusions that everyone thinks that I am able to do spells and everything. It was a relieve to mother and father when they discovered that I was going to Hogwarts and nobody notice my lack of magic.


	2. Hogwarts arriving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expect you like:D

I went almost all the journey sleeping or looking at the window. I kenw this year I would have to play well, because according to my father this year we will have an horrible new teacher and I'm better be on her good side.

When the train stoped I grabbed my things (because I can't do magic) and carried them to the Hogwarts gates that were alredy full with others students stuff so the could put them on our bedrooms or dormitories. I came alone and I had take more time to the gates because I had to carry all my stuff by my self and my useless broomstick ( if you're asking, to play quidditch I chance myself to the point I can fly, so I just need her to prettend).

I was so slow comparing to the others that there was just one last carriage to Hogwarts that had alredy a person in there. When I got there and sat down to wait till I arrive to the school I notice that it was Luna, I always that she must my relative at some point, just look at her hair.

Good after Lovegood- I said

Hello Draco, how are you?- she asked

Best I can be, see you got there the quibbler, anything important?

Nothing about politics if that's what you're asking- she replied with a soft smile. I smiled back, she's not regular but neither am I.

Suddently I heard a silent gasp and lokked at his direction, and imagine my luck, right there was the golden trio and longbottom lokking straight at me (as straight as I am... just kidding, not even that I am, I guess I couldn't be more gay sometimes). I look back at them with my best poker face and raised my eyebrow to make my point, they loked at each other but sit on my carriage anyway. When we started our way to Hogwarts together they just looked at each others for 2 whole minutes. Before...

Boys, this is Loony... I mean Luna Lovegood-said Granger. I made a little grumpy face with the first name but said nothing. 

Luna smiled at them and continued to read.

Why are you reading upside-down?-asked longbottom

Because it's easier to find an important new article,to tell Draco, like this- she replied like if it was the most simple thing on earth.

Did you find something good?- I asked her

Nothing that you don't alredy know-she replied while reading.

Ok, what the bloody hell is going on here, what are you doing here ferret, don't you have any friends to go with.- attacked weasel 

I have, I just didn't want to go with them today in a try to have some peace, but I see now that it was a bad ideia, Weasel-I said looking straight at his eyes, not giving him a chanceto reply. Unfortunately Potter did.

Shut up Malfoy.

You first Potter.

It was made silence for the rest of the jouney, it was not comfortable but it was better them speak with them. When he were almost in Hogwarts Luna said.

I've heard that your fathers friend will be teaching DADA this year.

Everyone looked chocked, but I answered her casually:

She is not my fathers friend, but with everything my father said this summer about her she is most likely to be a sadic pink lady that thinks that is better than everyone, I wouldn't trust her if I were you Luna-I warned

With that the gryffindors must have tough that she was another Lupin just because I didn't like her, but boy, they were wrong, luckly we were alredy at Hogwarts so I just left them without out any replaing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life at Hogwarts

Everything went like it was suppose to be... I was the Slytherin prince, Potter was the golden boy, we were enemies, eventhough I wish we were more, but we can't have every thing we want so anyway. 

Like I said on the begging Umbrige was not the best teacher we've ever had, she had forbidden all magic from classes and we the whole time reading that boring book that she gave to us, but she couldn't be just an awful teacher, she also treats everyone from anyother house, but slytherin, like they were some litlle cockroach that she has to lead whit. More and more, from the beginning of the year, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws keep getting detention whit her, and you see, to avoid that, I've joined the Inquisitorial Squad and we are not supposed to be there and watch the detention, but some times I just do an ilusion of me leaving her space but just stay there (invisible of course) and watch what is everything about.

It's awful, horrible and traumatic, specially to the youngest students, she uses torture to make them fear her on their own school. And that is not acceptable, so this year I will pass any detention to anyother student and will try to convince my slytherin colleagues to do the same, because according me all those rules that she is imposing to us are incredibly similar to a dictator, and for that we already have the Dark Lord, not that like him.

But most important part is that Umbrige now is aware that Potter and his friends are now doing some king of army ruled by dumbledore and sent us to check on that and give them to her with proves of their crime.

For that I obviously used my ilusions to sneak into some of their reunions. They are very interesting, they are all learning how to defend their selfs by their own and Potter is the main teacher. Indeed very interesting, what a shame I can't participe because of my lack of magic isn't(sarcasm).

They meet at least once per week to train deffencive and offencive spells that will in fact be very useful in the future if the war is comming sooner.

But besides that, everyother class is pretty normal, we are learning jewellery transfiguration, casting spells and veritaserum by now, and I can tell that if I was a wizard I would obviously use all of them, specially the jewellery transfiguration to do a lot of beautiful rings and necklaces, like my mother does sometimes. 

You can say whatever you want, but I love the get myself pretty, that's the main reason why I wake up so early, so I have time to work on my self in front of the mirror on my private bedroom in the Slytherin dungeons, because unlike others, our ancestors would never let us slepping in dormitories like the other houses, so they built by their self luxurious bedrooms with a private bathroom for each family that belongs to the slytherin house, like the Malfoy family, the Parkinsons or the Zabinis. To all the others they built cozy single bedrooms without any bathroom.

After all we all love to have our own space, even at school.


	4. Woops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of some starts

So, you know, I was minding my own business (kind of) but nothing can ever happend like I want forever. 

Happened when I was watching another of their classes at that weird place they call the Room of Requirement. I was just there in the line, invisible so nobody notice me, with all the others together watching some little kid I didn't know the name of, starting the train of Stupefy with Potter.

Imagine what, the little bastard missed mir and hit me directly on my chest and I couldn't get out of his mir because I was to busy staring at scarhead, while all the other run out that place.

When the Stupefy hits me, I fell back and lost the controll of my ilusion and, from nowhere, everyone was staring at the green light my ilusions made at the moment they were disappearing and saw me.

I hadn't notice at the first that my ilusion fell down so I just got up and cleaned my robes but then when I looked up I saw every single eye on me. That was the moment. I knew I fuck up. So I did the only thing I knew better, I did my best poker face in my live and...

What?- I asked calmly, but literally sweating, because let's be realistic, I was on enemies field whitout any protection, I didn't even had my wand because she is completly unnecessary, but would have been good now just to show or give an excuse how I was invisible.

Malfoy!?-said the Weasley twins at the same time

Yes, it's me, or do l look like someone else.- I said sarcastically. 

How did you even got in here- said Potter and at this point everyone was pointing their wands at me, lets just say that my heartbeat was a little bit to fast.

Well, by the door obviously, like everyone else- I said lokking at everyone and already planning my funeral, but with honor of course. 

Nobody had seen you walking through that door, so you better say the true or I will make you- replied Potter.

I am not lying and you can't open my mouth even if you want to- I said proudly, but then suddently I felt someone, wait no it was tow persons grabing my arms and imolize me in front of everyone. It was the Weasley twins of course, they are the strongest ones here.

Suddently everyone was saying mad things like they should oblivious me so I wouldn't tell Umbridge or they should give veritaserum to know more about the situation, I laugh at that because first you can't literally oblivious me because somehow I can resist to that and second, where should you get veritaserum(sarcastic laughs).

But I was wrong, when I looked up, Granger was giving something to Potter that a recognised as veritaserum (boy I really screwed up this time, didn't I).

Wait, you can't give me that, it's illegal- I said almost begging. But Potter just took the opportunity to put some of that thing in my mouth so I closed my mouth with all my forces, but it was already to late. I had already enough veritaserum in my mouth to spell my darkest secrets, not that I have.

So now that we want you to speak you finally close your mouth, Malfoy- said Weasley and everyone smiled at that.

I was able to resist that but it was hard, because the veritaserum was compeling me to said something.

So Malfoy what are you doing here, hidden from our view?- asked Granger, obviously the leader of the situation. 

I was watching you training spells- a said to quickly to stop it, at least it was something that they already knew.

Why?- she asked in a full Sherlock Holmes mod. I'm sure I won't get out of this completly clean and that weasels were still grabbing my arms with to many force.

You're hurting my arms Weasleys- I said. They didn't listen to me, how sad. A weak try to avoid the main question.

Why- she repeat. 

Because I... I...I wanted to see ... to see what kind of magic you were training with your magic- it was useless try to lie.

Are you here under Umbridge orders?

No.

Are you going to tell Umbridge about this?

Come on, I watch you were since your first class and I was going to tell now. - said to much, said to much, said to much, why do they have good veritaserum, it was probably Granger who made this.

Your here since our first class?!- Granger seemed shocked 

Yes I did.

And how did you hide from us all this time?- I was afraid of that question.

I turned myself invisible using my illusions arts.- I can't really call that magic because that's what they have and I clearly don't have it.

Illusions arts, not magic- STOP DOING QUESTIONS GRANGER YOU'RE TO GOOD AT IT.

Yes it's arts, not magic-I said trying to avoid the question.

Why not magic, I've never heard about illusions arts- she asked again while everyone was looking at me.

Well... it's not...it's not...magic because...because... because... because I... I can't do magic. I am a squib. And you never heard of it because it was something that never existed in all history, it's something that just I can do. I can do illusions of everything in a very realistic way that you wouldn't understand a difference, like all Hogwarts burning to the ground ( I showed them that illusion, a lot of gasps were heard), the platform 9¾ explodind in a million pieces (showed that illusion too), I can make you look like another person to the others (I turned Cho Chang, that was right on Grangers side, into another Granger), I can make me look like another person ( I turned myself into Potter), I can fully change my gender every time I want (I became a girl and then a boy again) or even turn into any animal I know. And I can see your past if I want to.

NOOOOOOOOO, WHY, IT WAS SO PERFECT UNTIL NOW.

Everyone went silent after that. You couldn't ear a single breath, but mine.

Wait, if you are a squib then how did you performed magic all these years?- Potter asked, his louder that everything at the moment.

My illusions have made the job for me, I just had to study the theory to the exams.- I said, showing him an ilusion os dragon patronum.

Then how did you get in Hogwarts if you don't have magic?- Potter asked.

At the first they confund my abilities with magic, but me and my parents already knew about my condition, so they sent me anyway, hopping that I could pass as a regular pureblood wizard. When I arrived here and the hat was tolding me that I was not a wizard and he was going to sent me home, I said that if he did that I was going to put him under an ilusion and then burn him, so he placed me in slytherin.-I said

So all those years putting everyone under you because of your prejudices and you were not even a wizard.- Potter said to calmly. 

Yes, I sorry for that, but I had to act so nobody would discover my secret, I was warned almost everyday, nobody could discovered or the Dark Lord would came after my family again, but this time it wouldn't be for our power and money but to kill me and nobody tried to help us the first time, so nobody would help now.- I HATE YOU VERITASERUM!

What do you mean come after your family?-asked Potter. 

I mean threathen us to follow him because he needed the power of the wealthiest to gain power, so he threat the ones that didn't want to follow him like my parents, at the first my parents accepted, afraid of him and what he did to the ones who refused, but when my mother knew she was pregnant of me my parents tried to hide from him and his crazy followers, it didn't went good, my aunt Bellatrix discovered everything punished her sister, my mother, to become infertility that's why I become a squib, because my mother was unable to create my magic when she was pregnant, and this why my parents didn't had another child with magic to replace me, but Bellatrix never knew about this fact. Since then, they followed him in a try to stay safe.

I could fell tears im my eyes but I refused to let them fall, instead, I freed my self from the weasley twins that were looking at me like if I was a different person an run out that place the fast as I could and just stopped at my room with the door locked.

I sit down against the door and start crying about stupid I was right from the beginning. 


	5. After the woops

When I calm down I looked around my bedroom, it was not like everyone expected atthe first view.

To me, a pround slytherin, you would expect a green room full of snakes and dark arts stuff. But no, my room was so big that I even had a fireplace, available just to do firecalls from the Manor. My room did not had walls to separate different areas but:

First at my left I had my living room area composed by my fireplace, right in front of my Oxford blue couch and my 2 blue pastel armchairs, in the center it was a dark wood table to put my tea or anything else I wanted with a carpet that was the same colour of my armchairs and with some lights on the ceiling. 

Right in front of the door I had my work space with dark wood desk, fully organised with parchment, black and green ink, letters, feathers and letter wax, the desk was turned to the door with many book shelves on the wall behind and eventhough I don't recieve visits here, there was 2 pastel blue armchairs in front of the desk.

And at my right was my bedroom space with a king size bed that was made with the same dark wood as my desk with white transparent curtains, bed bed clothes were pastel blue or oxford blue with a white beside table each side and a bug and fluffy white carpet at the end of the bed. Of course my bed had a lot of pillows, I have 8 pillows to sleep. Each side of the bed had also a door, one was to my huge closet and the other to my luxurious bathroom, provided with the most expensive french products.

And I'm me, you can imagine I was surrounded by beautifully extensive things. But my favorite thing was that while the floor was normal and cozy wood and the walls cozy and warm stone painted in dark wood tones, there was a wall that all made of glass with full view to the black lake

When I get up and was about to sit on my couch to take a little break someone knocked on the door. I was wondering who was it because the slytherins never met eachother at our private rooms, just outside, but it couldn't be anyother house because they didn't knew that our rooms were close but outside the slytherin common room.

When I opened my double door (*Dumbledoor*:D) I almost had an heart attack, because waiting there it was the golden trio. 

I swallowed dry and...

Well, what are you waiting for, come in.- I said so we wouldn't be catch by anyone.

They looked at each other and walked in and I closed the door quickly.

How in merlins beard you 3 discovered my room? And why are you here, wasn't it enough what you did before.- I said nervously but trying to look calm.

Well we saw you coming back here and enter this room and we wanted to apologise because you were doing nothing wrong but had to suffer unfair consequences.- said Granger. I strared at them for a while.

Ok, you already apologise, now, out of my bedroom.- I said, trying to get rid of them.

They looked again at eachother but just Granger and Weasel got out, while Weasel was complaining about my bedroom was better then his when they closed the door. Of course it is you ginger.

Potter just stood there lokking at me.

What do you want Potter?

I want to apologise, so I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, but I thought that you were going to tell Umbrige .

And I said I accepted your apologises- I said and asking him to get out with my eyes.

You're just saying that so I get out, I want you really accept my apologise and to understand my point of view back there.- insisted Potter.

I said nothing to that so potter just kept talking:

So you have here a god bedroom, I see you don't need to share with the others slytherins.- Potter said, looking around.

No slytherin needs to share bedrooms, we all have our own space, because unlike your ancestors, ours just wanted the better for us and made a lot of separated room outside slytherin common room, but in slytherins space, to give us the best- I replied, bragging out my luck.

I see they did a great job, is so unfair that I have to sleep with another 4 boys at my dormitory- he said.

Well, you can always sleep here if you want to- I said with with a sugestive eyebrow raise.

But then I realised what I said and to who I said and start blushing, but not as much as Potter, he almost looked like a tomato.

We stared at eachother eyes gor a long time, waiting for the reaction, but none came, so we started to get closer and closer, until our noses were almost touching the other. We kept getting closer until...


	6. Things getting explicit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expect u like!

We were getting closer until our lips touch, it felt like heaven, Potters lips were so soft and before I could do more Potter stand back and looked at me with the pupils so dilated that the iris was barely visible. I was probably the same.

We stared for a few seconds before start kissing again but this time in a more passionate way.

My heart threatened to explode when Potter cupped my cheeks and ran his tongue across my bottom lip. I didn’t wait to open his mouth and shivered when he noticed how velvety Potter’s tongue was. I brought my hands up to Potter’s hair and tangled his fingers in the cloud-soft black hair.

Potter pushed me so that my back was flat on my bed.

I moaned when Potter dragged my lips down the sensitive hollow of his throat, sucking into the skin and undoubtedly leaving marks.

I coughed and Potter sat up with a yawn.

Potter, I— my voice broke off when I noticed the very large, very noticeable line of purple marks on my honey skin down my lightly toned stomach that went down to my hip. I squeaked.

Fuck.-Potter said in curiosity and looked down when I pointed at his stomach.

The softness of his lips to the feeling of his eyelashes when they brushed my cheeks. IT WAS AMAZING! I moaned and shuddered again when Potter ran a finger over his nipple.

Potter dragged his fingertips lightly down my chest and stopped right above my hip. I felt myself becoming steadily interested under the blanket. When I didn’t pull away from Potter’s touch, Potter took it as an invitation to pull me closer and grab my bare bare arse.

So beautiful, such a nice arse- he said. I chuckled against Potter’s lips.

Lie on your stomach.- he ordered. I wanted to protest but something in Potter’s tone warned me not to. I complied submissively and relaxed when I felt a reassuring hand on my back.

Do you trust me?- I turned my head to look Potter in the eye. I only hesitated half a second before nodding. Potter moved and his lips attached to my shoulder.

I need you to trust me.-he murmured. -Before I do anything.- I nodded again.

I trust you.- Potter made a sort of pleased whine and kissed down my back to right above the curve of my arse.

Now, Draco, I need you to be quiet.-Potter said lowly, voice dripping with desire.- No matter what I do. 

O-okay.- I said and my jaw dropped when Potter’s fingers ran down the crack of my arse. My hands were suddenly gone and my hips were being pulled up off the bed so that I was on my elbows and knees. Potter pulled apart my arse cheeks and I felt suddenly self-conscious. My arse was completely on display for Potter. I shivered when I felt unfamiliar magic course through me and gasped when Potter’s breath blew over his hole.

I clenched my jaw when Potter ran his tongue wetly over my arse. Potter gave me a small squeeze and sucked on my rim. I whimpered.

I absolutely lost it when nothing other than Potter’s tongue probed into my arse. I dug my teeth into my arm to keep from yelling.

Aah, Po—Potter—nngh.- Potter pulled his tongue out and I whined.

What’s that?- Potter purred, mouthing at one of my arse cheeks. 

I thought I told you to stay quiet. Do I need to leave?-he asked.

No! I’m sorry.- I cried desperately. Whatever Potter had been doing a moment ago had felt bloody brilliant and it needed to happen again. 

Potter’s tongue returned and was more insistent, pushing into me further and making me shudder continually.

Potter thrusted his tongue as far in as seemingly possible, and I moaned into his pillow, nearly sobbing.

Please, please, please, please.- Ichanted, my voice muffled by the feathers and pillowcase that he was speaking into.

Potter hummed against my hole and made me already achingly hard cock jump. He pulled his tongue out again and I whimpered.

Please what, Draco?-Potter asked quietly. -Tell me what you want.

More, please, I need more!-I said

Please what?- Potter laughed wickedly.

Say it. Tell me exactly what you want.-Potter said and I shuddered.

You know what I want,- I tried to snarl. I failed, but still hoped he got the point across.

Yes, but maybe I just want to hear you beg.-Potter hummed. 

I’m not begging you for anything!-I refused. I yelped when I felt a firm smack reverberate off my arse.

Do it.- I shook his head defiantly. Another smack.

Do it or I’ll leave you here with your little problem and no one to fix it.-I made to shake his head again, but paused.

Please, Scarhead, I want you to fuck me with your fingers until I see stars, and—” I shut my mouth, aware of how dirty that next part sounded.

Potter smacked my arse again and I felt heat bloom on it.

And what?- he growled.

And then I want you to fuck me with your cock so hard that I can’t remember anything but your name!- I moaned the last part when Potter slapped my other arse cheek.

You like that, isn't. - Potter snickered. He hit my arse again. I whimpered, enjoying the slight sting more than the thought I should.

If you’re only going to remember my name, you should be using it first.- I heard a quiet sucking noise an looked behind me to see Potter sucking on his fingers. Potter winked and I felt his cheeks heat.

So, what’s my name?- he asked.

Potter.- I gasped when Potter pushed a finger into my arse to the last knuckle. 

What is my name, Draco?- Harry hummed, seemingly nonchalant.

Potter.- my arse got smacked again and that movement caused the finger to shift and brush the knot of nerves that lights him up like a christmas tree.

Fuck! What do you want me to call you then, you prick?- Another smack and I moaned low.

I’d like you to call me by my given name.-Potter snarled. -What is my name?

Well, if you would stop being a kinky bastard then maybe I’ll tell you!-I cried. I shivered when another finger slid into his arse. Potter picked up the pace, and I started pushing back on his fingers. I shook when the fingers scissored and crooked to find my prostate and kept brushing past it. My brain clouded. I keened and whimpered, fucking myself on Potter’s fingers.

Fuck me, Potter, your fingers- I moaned. Potter slapped my arse again, harder than before.

That’s not my name, Draco.-he said.

Harry.- I finally admitted. Potter added another finger and I felt sufficiently stretched now, but refrained from saying so when Harry decided to not only brush his prostate but squeeze it. My legs shook and I was so close to coming. I yelled and writhed under the heavy fog of need. I jerked on Harry’s fingers and inhaled sharply.

Harry, I need to come!

No.- Harry said, rushed. -You don’t get to come yet.- I whined in dismay.

Please.- I sobbed. Harry only moved his fingers faster, fucking them harder. I felt tears brim in my eyes because of all the stimulation.

Harry, I need to come, please- I begged 

I haven’t fucked you yet.- Harry reminded me.

You can come if you want, but if you wait it will be better.-I shuddered.

Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me so that I was only on my knees, back pressed against Harry’s chest and my arse against Harry’s hard cock. Harry kissed my neck and tilted my head to face him kissing me. I shoved my arse back further and moaned when Harry’s hands gripped my hips in response, holding me in place.

Fuck you and your fucking orgasm denial, Potter, I hate you.- I growled feebly. One of Harry’s hands moved and slapped across my arse harshly and that didn’t help my little orgasm problem. Harry bit into my neck hard, and I dug my nails into Harry’s hip with a sob. Harry suddenly moved slightly away, but then came back by ramming his whole length into my arse. I could barely hold back a scream, my grip loosening on Harry’s hip and coming up to the wall to keep my balance. Thankfully Harry hadn’t started moving, so I could have a moment to get used to the sensation of his cock up my arse. Harry reached over and pulled something from my side table, but I couldn’t see what it was. I suddenly felt a silk tie wrap around my wrists. I looked down and saw my Slytherin tie bound tightly around my hands. Harry guided my hands to a stone that jutted out from the wall and had me rest his hands there.

I whined and Harry pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in hard. Harry had set this brutal pace and intensity of as fast and hard as possible, and my head and cock felt like they were about to explode from pressure. My palms hurt a bit from scraping the wall but that only added to the pleasure. Harry’s nails scratched at my skin and I wanted to start sobbing, begging to come.

Potter, please.- I groveled, as quiet as I could try to be, head thrown back and shoving backward against Harry’s cock. The hand loosely wrapped around my neck tightened. Harry fisted my blond hair as well, growling into hmy ear posessively. 

Words couldn’t form properly in my head, the only words I could think of being, Potter, please, and come. 

Potter!- I whimpered as Harry pounded into my prostate like there was no tomorrow. I shook with tears streaming down my face. 

Please.-I said.

The hand that was in my hair trailed down my stomach and grasped my leaking cock, and that was all I needed. My whole body jerked repeatedly with the force of my orgasm, bucking back against Harry’s still moving cock and I could barely stand as I came in thick, white ropes on his stomach and the wall that seemed to last for minutes with a loud cry. I immediately relaxed afterward, boneless, still held in place by that hand on my neck and now the one on his stomach as Harry continued to fuck into him.

So beautiful. So mine.-Harry grunted, prodding my sensitive prostate again. I nodded eagerly and the pressure on his throat increased ever so slightly.

Just mine, not anyone else.- he said

Yes, I’m yours , Harry, don’t stop!- I moaned, feeling my spent cock already reluctantly become hard again. Harry dug his teeth into Draco’s shoulder.

Fuck me, make me yours- I said

Harry’s breathing increased and his thrusts became more frantic, chasing after his orgasm, but it was going to take a while and I was already to sensitive, so I turned myself into a girl so I could have multiple orgasms, that my other body could support because I was already to sensitive. 

When Harry notice that he started to penetrate me even harder and placed his fingers to give me more pleasure with my clitoris. I moaned, cumming again with his fingers and cock and wrapping my legas and arms around him.

Can I cum inside you?- he asked while giving me my third orgasm. I barely listen to a word he said with the of the sensations cumming from my nerves.

When I heard I quickly disappeared my capacity to reproduce and said:

Now you can- and then he came inside me saing soft word on my ear and the he looked at me while I turned back into boy original form.

We at each other eyes and then start kissing a lovely way.

It was just like a dream!


	7. The approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnaly they don't thinks anymore that I'm weak.

We were now both in my bed, I was the little spoon, but was happy with that because it was so comfortable.

Well, I did not see this coming...not that I didn't like it, but you can't deny that it was unexpected.- said Harry.

It was a bit rushed, but I still hate, I don't care if you are on my bed or not- I replied with my eyes closed, almost falling asleep. 

Of course you do.- Potter said sarcastically, giving me a kiss on my neck.

After that we both felt asleep, staring at the beautiful infinity blue water of the blue lake.

~

After that day I started to attend to the DA reunions, as they call. I didn’t do anything because I unable and I didn’t need to pretend because everyone there already knew my secret.

Luckily, nobody could tell my secret to someone that was not part of the DA because of some course that Granger used to start their "club", so for now my secret is safe.

The only bad thing about all this is that now everyone thinks that I am weak and can defend my self, just because I don't have magic. I think they just forgot that it wins the one who works smarter, not harder and lets just say that I am not stupid, in fact, I am very smart when I want to be.

One day , tired of been thought as weak and being always be put aside while they all were training duels, I thought that it would be a good ideia to shred Weasley to a duel to prove them all I am strong enough to fight against them all.

I may not have magic, but I am sneaky and have illusions at my side, not to say that I had to learn somethings about how to fight with my bare hands.

Hey, Weasel, want to duel with me, I bet you can't win- I said outloud, so everyone would listen.

I can't duel with you, I would win easily- he said, joking with my face

And I said, I bet I can beat you ass right now. What do you say, I bet five galleons or are you to scared to fight me- I said smiling at him. At this point everyone was looking at us.

Prepare your self to lose five galleons, Malfoy- he said.

We both went to the center of the room where everyone opened a big space to the duel, everyone watching in amusement. 

You know what Weasley, I won't even turn myself invisible to make it easier for you.- I said, already preapring my illusions to the show.

Wands at the ready, GO!- said Granger, giving start to the duel.

Weasley started to point some spells at me and I just left out of his sight, with some agile moves, pretending that he had the high ground and it was winning.

After the fifth move, I decided that it was time to start so raised my hands up to my chest and then opened my arms, dropping my green light and creating 20 doppelgangers in a circle around him. All of them coping my movements and words.

Who is it now Weasley- me and my 20 doppelgangers said with a smirk at hime. He looked around and cast a Stupefy to the place I was before I cast 20 of me. What shame that I wasn't there anymore and my doppelganger disappeared in a green smoke.

I started to walk behind him, hiding in his shadow and attacked him on his back while he was distracted with my other mes that were all doing different types of attack to his person.

I pushed him to the floor and wrapped his arms on his back, taking out his wand while all the other mes disappeared, having no more use. When I got him completely stuck under me I conjured a knife illusion. Then I dropped his arms, pulled his head up by his hair and put the knife to his throat.

I think you owe my five galleons Weasley- I said, leaving his throat with a big smile on my face and give him back his wand.

Stupid snake- he said low so I couldn't listen, but I did, so turned my self into a snake and hissed at him, turning myself back laughing after he scream like a 5 year old child.

From that day after, I fought with everyone in DA duels and just imagine, I went ou victorious at all the duels. I even win against Potter, he was the I had more difficulties of them all but I win at the same.

My life was good again I doing my normal life with the slytherins and the Inquisitorial squad, but after hours I was part of DA and me and Potter started and arrangement that sometimes we would repeate that night or find ourselves kissing in a middle of a lost corridor with just the light of the perfect moon filling up the space around us.


	8. Getting caught

For a time, it was a little bite difficult working for both sides, so I decided to wrote a letter to my parents explaning them my situation and asking for advices and when they wrote me back the certainly express their concerns before anything else, telling me to be extra careful and gave a lot of advices that were in fact really good, very tricky those two. They also told me to keep working on my relationship with my new "friends" so in the future I could get the help they didn't had so I could fight on the Light side of the war.

As I understand, things at home weren't better, the Dark Lord still lives there and has no intention to leave, his is doing all of Death Eaters reunions at the Manor. My father also said that the Dark Lord was planning something, but he was not saying anything to anyone at the moment, so I had to keep my defences up 24 hours per day. You never know.

Of course that I reported that last part to Potter, because anyone with at least one brain cell could associate Dark Lords plans with killing Harry Potter. I told him and the golden trio to pay attention to what they do because something was getting closer and it not good. Certainly I don't need to say that Harry was the one to give credibility and Granger and Weasley don't completely believe me.

One day I was at a DA reunion watching everyone trying do cast a patronum when, from nothing, an house elf appears and guess what, it my old house elf called Dobby. He was warning Harry that Umbrige had discovered us because Changs friend, Marietta, told her while she was under veritaserum effect and that we needed to get out of there quickly. 

Everyone started to run out through the door, trying to get at their common rooms before someone of the Inquisitorial Squad got then, but it was in vain, almost everyone got caught in the corridors close to the Requirement Room and Umbrige had taken the contract that Granger made at the beginning from a table, so she had all their names. Luckily I had never signed that thing.

I was running with Granger at a corridor.

Stop Granger, I think their close to us-I said.

No, we were almost in the sixth floor- she said.

Stay quiet, I am going to turn us invisible, don't make any sound- so I turned the illusions on.

Right on time Umbrige, Filch and some members of the Inquisitorial with some members of DA appeared.

Well, we just missed that Granger girl, Inquisitorial Squad, take them all to my office and miss. Parkinson go and find miss. Granger and if you find mr. Malfoy warn him that I want to see him at my office.- Umbridge commanded.

Pansy nooded went out to look after us and and Umbridge disappeared in the other corner of the corridor. 

Come on Granger, we have to take to the Gryffindor tower before it is to late- I said. 

No, she already knows that I am part of the DA, you need to put me on her office. Take me and say that you find me running on the sixth floor running and you founded suspicious, she can't suspect you now- she said.

After looking at her for sometime I agreed and we made our way to Umbridge office. When we arrived there I grabbed her arm and knocked the door. Umbridge opened. 

Professor Umbridge, I've found this student at the sixth floor running to fast while I was doing my prefects duties, I thought it was a good ideia to bring her here, so she has the right punishment.- I lied, entering the room.

Right on time mr. Malfoy, you did good bringing her to me, because he finally found their illegal little group and miss. Granger was escaping from us.- she said with that annoying smirk. 

After that she gave to all of them detention to the res of the year. Of course, when we all were released from her office, Granger told them that it was she would said to take her there because Umbridge already knew about her.

When I was on my way to the dungeons I found Pansy.

Hey Pansy- I called her.

Hi Draco, how didn't you get caught, she just warned us when you where already at the meeting, me and Blaise got scared for a while that she would discovered, do NEVER scare me again or there will be no more times because I will have an heart attack- she said in a row, hitting me with her notebook.

I'm so sorry, I love you too my drama queen, will you forgive me?- I asked her, kissing her cheek. Of course I had already told her and Blaise about my DA meetings, they are my best friends since we born.

I might consider that if you share with me some of your special chocolates, darling- she said wrapping her arm around mine and leading us to the dungeons. She was not interested in a romantic way with me, she just likes to touch people. I am very happy that I have her and Blaises company, because I can trust them with my life that they won't disappoint me, and they discovered about my condition right on the first after they thought it was to strange that a got every spell right at the first try in my classes, but never made jokes about me or told anyone else.


	9. Why is it always Potter

A week passed and I almost didn't spent anytime with the DA because they were all in detention all the time, I hadn't even speak a word to Lovegood and me and Harry just kissed 1 time this entire week.

~

We were all doing our owl exame when suddently Harry fell on the floor. I was about to help him but Pansy knew better stoped me with just a look.

Everything happened as fast as an heart beat, the twins were getting out of Hogwarts and I was getting called to Umbridge office. When I went there I almost lose my poker face when I saw Longbottom, Lovegood, Weasel, sheWeasley, Granger and Potter already inside there with Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle as the Inquisitorial Squad, while the rest was taking care of the confusion out there.

Hello Mr. Malfoy, glad you came, you see, I got this 6 students inside my office trying to use my fireplace, please take care of miss. Lovegood, she is the only one without a member of the Inquisitorial Squad grabing her.- Umbridge said, so I did what she said grabbing Lunas arms but without any force.

Umbridge started then to interrogate Potter, but he didn't gave her any of the answers she wanted, so she was about to cruciatus.

Do something Draco.- Pansy said nervously while I was almost sweating with the situation. We all listen that except for Umbridge and Potter. Everyone looked at her shocked except me and Blaise. I don’t if Crabbe and Goyles face could be considered shock but it was close enough. I nooded at her and create and ilusion of Snape opening her door.

Professor Umbridge, this is urgent, Dumbledore was seen close to the Forbidden Forest and he's requiring your presence, I already warned the minister, he is on his way here.-said ilusion Snape. 

Oh really, well, stay here with this students and keep them here, and wait until I return. I have unfinished business with them that are also of extreme importance. - she said, getting out of the room.

When she closed the the door I left my ilusion off. Everyone looked at me, knowing exactly who made that.

Good ideia Draco, I wouldn't had made better- Blaise said with his usual smile on his face.

Thanks Blaise, now, Crabbe, Goyle, release them we don't need to follow her orders anymore. - I said and they did what I commanded, me, Pansy and Blaise did the same.

What the bloddy hell, they are on our side too.- Weasley said.

We are not on your side Weasley, we are on Draco's side, you're lucky that he ,somehow, took you out of this situation. 

DRACO, do you know anything about any attack from Voldemort to Sirius Black, did your father told you something, please I need to know- Potter begged, grabing my arms on his hands.

No I don't, do you know anything?- I asked to the slytherins behind me, they also said no- we know nothing Harry, why?

Voldemort captured Sirius at the Ministry and I have to save him- he said already running out the office, followed by their friends. I stood there connecting all the points about this attack and the things that my father told me, it was easy to see the discrepancy. The Dark Lord wanted Harry at the Ministry to his big plan. I tried to run after them to warn them, but they were alredy to far. SHIT!

~

I don't even need to say that Slytherin won the House Cup with Umbridge this year, by the way she is not our teacher anymore, PARTY!

I also don't need to say that everyone heard about the Batle of the Mystery Department where Sirius Black died and my father was arrested.

At the first I tried to get mad with Harry because he did not listen to Granger that tried to warn him that that was a trap, but I couldn’t resist and he was so sad about his godfather death that I didn't want to make it worse. The day after he told me to thank my parents when I get home because, as it appears, my father helped them to run from the first Death Eaters attack when the Order of Phoenix hadn't arrived yet, without the Death Eaters knowing.

And that is how my fifth year ended. Could always be better, but it was not bad. The best part was when me and Harry were kissing at the Hogwarts Express, but we were rudly interrupted by Pansy who claimed that I need to spend time with her before the Holidays. What she really wanted was the gossip, that girl.

End of fifth year


	10. Fail the Dark Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beginning of the sixth year.

It was already August and I hadn't wrote a single letter to anyone but Pansy and Blaise, but even those ones were very simple and hadn't nothing that could be suspicious. 

The Dark Lord was still living at the Manor and now that my father is not here its getting worse. I am afraid, but I can't do nothing without suffering the consequences. 

At this moment, my aunt Bellatrix is "making me company" because the Dark Lord required my presence to an important task. I'm at the door now, waiting to be open. 

Ahhh, Draco, welcome, come inside please, I thinks we have some important business to that care off with the most urgency- the Dark Lord said, with his hissed voice. I made myself put a foot in front of the other and enter the room, trying to look casual.

Now, Draco, you know that with you father in Azkaban his position is now yours, you know what that implies, don’t you.

Yes, my Lord.- sweet Lord, why does this have to happen to me! Such a cruel life, serving this crazy noosy snake.

If you don't mind I will need your left arm Draco, and after I mark you I will have a task to you with the most importance- he said. It is obliviously a task that just exists because my father failed to get the profecy and now is mad with the Malfoys.

I extended my left arm to him and went up my sleeve. He placed his wand right on the middle 

Armanini Morsmordre- he cast the spell to mark me but the only thing that happened was that I got irritated skin. That was weird, I don't even want to know how my face was, but it must be with a surprised expression, just like the Dark Lord. He tried again for more 3 times, but nothing happened. Then he tried on my right arm, but also nothing, at the end he tried on my neck, but also nothing. 

Have you done anything that explains this, Draco?-he asked, lokking right into my eyes.

No, my Lord- I think he believed me, because he was not doing any cruciatus or nothing (what a relieve).

Until new order, you will be looking for any reason to this to happen, your dismissed. - he said giving no more space to conversation. 

That would be an easy task because, for me was obviously what was happening, he couldn't mark me because I have no magic to mark with dark magic. It is probably the first time I am happy that I don't have any magic, I will just have to keep the appearances and make up excuses, but I will never be an Death Eater!

I have to wrote Pansy and Blaise about this, I thought, while I was walking in direction to my mother's tea room to spend to afternoon with her. After all, happiness can by found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light.


End file.
